


【伏八】露馅？

by AkatsukiL



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 凌晨一点四十五分，Scepter 4任职的伏见猿比古先生第一次被迫深夜加班处理公务时感到心情愉悦。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 8





	【伏八】露馅？

**Author's Note:**

> 伏见猿比古/八田美咲，划线有意义。  
> 牙疼后续。

靠着牙科诊所等候区的冷硬座椅，八田玩转撑在腿中央的滑板，另只手翻开伏见交由他保管的医疗单，指腹摩挲上面印刷清晰的缴交费用，神色怔怔。

时隔三年还是四年，和猴子这样长时间接触不干架……也不讨厌。

思及此，八田眼神一转，目光不由自主地定在走道尽头靠窗户边拨终端和青之王对话的人。不知道说了什么，这个时间段应该是训斥伏见翘班的事，随即只见伏见脸色一变，对面青之王嘴巴张张合合，他烦躁地挠着头发咂舌数声才咬牙勉强答应下来。

真惨啊，尊哥就不会这样。八田看完伏见变脸的整个过程，想也知道答应了什么不平等条约，眼神怜悯地看他毫不留念挂断终端走回来。

八田是个直肠子，表情管理这门学问就没学过，伏见一眼瞧见这人眼里对他满满的怜悯，心下一烦躁手臂擦过颈侧撑在椅背上，毫不顾忌其他人的眼光俯身贴近直视人双眼。

“美咲在想什么失礼的事？”

语气尖刻嘲讽，非常刺耳。八田表情不变，毕竟伏见总是喜欢以二人身高差说事来压制他，长久下来除了气恼也有点习惯了。作为对伏见最好的报复，他慢吞吞伸手捏住人牙疼导致腮帮子微微鼓起的脸颊肉轻轻一扯，就听到蚊子嗡嗡那么点大声音的嘶声，以及视线内陡然一僵的身体。

“白——痴——”

八田拖着长音学伏见往日嘴脸嘲讽扬笑，抬臂毫不客气把挂号单直直大力拍人胸口上，满意听到一声沉闷的哼声。

“B027，伏见猿比古先生，请到102诊室。”

叫号台广播重复了两次，打断两人幼稚不顾场合、目光即将掐起来的打闹。

抚平挂号单，伏见卸下佩刀丢八田怀里冷哼走进诊室，留八田在等候区等着。

私人牙科诊所设计现代化，隔墙多用磨砂玻璃，门一关，里头交谈声在门合上的那一刻变得细不可闻，只能通过磨砂玻璃里模糊的人影和机器电流作响的声音判断里面流程进行到哪个步骤。

伏见进去身板神色都很正常，想来不像以前那样抗拒牙医。八田一看，打着哈欠倒回位置上翘腿颠着滑板。

八田身体一向很好，包括牙齿，即使可乐甜筒三天两头往嘴里送也不见蛀牙，所以无法理解他人对牙医的惧怕。

当年猴子拔蛀牙出来的样子好像通宵三天不睡萎靡不堪，精气神进去一趟出来一趟消散得一干二净。就连前不久安娜拔完蛀牙出来都是默默抽噎被十束哥抱在怀里安抚的可怜模样，八田不禁舔了舔健康的小虎牙，迟疑地想，只是拔个牙齿而已吧。

“八田先生，请进来一下。”

102诊室的牙医推开门，朝八田颔首。

暂停存档终端正在进行的游戏，八田看眼时间愣了愣，恍然发现里头也差不多该搞定了，连忙起身走了进去。

伏见穿戴整齐坐在看诊椅上，从背后看肩膀似乎耷拉下来，发胶固定微微翘起的发尾失去生气贴附后颈。

有点可怜啊。八田想，走近靠人肩膀站立时习惯性给人翻起的后领掖进去，手掌轻贴裸露在外的后颈安抚几下，像曾经在学校里对待午睡醒来有点起床气的伏见那样。

他动作做得自然，没发现伏见垂放在腿上的手痉挛似抽搐了下，而后指节屈起，缓慢抠紧指下经不起起褶的布料。

面对医生，八田收敛面对伏见的狂气，疑惑问：“请问，有什么是需要我知道的？”复诊和注意事项跟我又没关系。

医生意味不明打量八田，又看眼伏见，推了推眼镜将写完的医疗单交由八田，道：“身为男朋友你也听点吧。”

八田手一抖，好险没把单子摔伏见脸上，脖子猛地一拧，转向眨着眼睛回望他表情尤其无辜的人：“啊？什——”

“打情骂俏请出去再打吧。伏见先生麻药未过，说话有些吃力大舌头是正常的，过一两个小时可以适当吃些雪糕甜筒，止血镇痛。”

医生显然没有错过两人在等候区的一举一动，轻描淡写压下再一次差点打起来之后继续询问八田患者对药物是否过敏的日常事项，复又低头在诊疗单上勾勒医生独有的字迹，简单开了止痛药抗炎药之类的后续药片。期间医生的问询八田对答如流，当事者在一旁鼓着半边被棉球填充的脸，专心致志看八田一人，也不见其反驳任一回答，医生抬眼瞅瞅也不观察当事者有无意见了。

目送陪患者来诊所的少年垂头翻看诊疗单不看路径直向前走，患者跟在其后亦步亦趋，见要撞上医护人员伸手揽入怀中，被护人没有挣扎的互动，医生侧头对上清洗整理完器具的男护士——应患者要求由女护士更换为男性，齐齐好笑摇头。

医生交代的事项足够齐全，八田却觉得伏见一旦上班当回社畜不会搭理这么多，索性和草薙要了一份忌口名单，转发到伏见的终端上，自己也点开看完大几页的文字。

“安娜好辛苦。”

放下终端，啃一口菠萝味道的雪糕，冷不丁冻到牙齿激得八田呼出凉气起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他们刚从超市采购出来，结账时顺便买了根雪糕。伏见嘴里止血的棉球还不到摘的时候，只能提着购物袋，看八田在他面前吃热食一样傻乎乎地吹一口凉气再小心翼翼咬上一口。

八田是咬雪糕派，不出五分钟就解决完毕。

适时递上手帕，伏见一同抬高自己的终端。播放的正是他接住八田时被人录制到的画面。

八田瞥上一眼，冷静“哦。”了一声，待伏见心里默默倒数三秒后如他所想原地炸开了，抓住伏见的手腕看着里头对视频或无语或羡慕或质疑拍偶像剧的评论涨红了脸。

“这什么啊！？”八田大叫。

伏见面色如常，在终端输入完句子后递到八田面前。

“凭什么！？”读完整句话，八田气得想揍人，“要你黑掉这些东西就要我照顾你一个星期？混蛋猴子你不也在里面！”

伏见没法说话，又敲上几行字。

“哈？！你无所谓是你的事，我有所谓啊！”八田更生气了，开始后悔为什么看见人跑第一反应是追上去问清楚情况，更反应过来镰本他们在群里莫名其妙对他说的话指向什么。

伏见这回不打字，只歪头眨着眼睛，而后在半空做出敲打键盘的样子，最后摊手耸肩。

八田捏紧拳头深呼吸，恨今天被拽出门没带武器，不然铁定要和伏见打一架。等他忍住揍人的冲动，眼前一闪，终端上显示某个大品牌制作的限定滑板，价格不低，而这是伏见已经付款下单只等配送的截图。抬头再看，伏见比划手势，复又垂下手，抓着购物袋直勾勾看他，就等他决定。

还能怎么办，八田咬牙，照顾混蛋猴子一周交换限定滑板和网上传开的照片及视频，他不吃亏，放宽心点反而赚了。

他气的是自己已经想答应了。八田想着，自暴自弃大喊道：“啊啊啊，知道了！”

说罢，用力踩着步子，大步往前走。

果然，美咲还是那么好拐。

伏见心道，慢悠悠跟了上去。

Scepter 4因为职责特殊，会区别开普通职员另外提供员工公寓，交通便捷，紧急出动任务能空出额外时间可支配调控。因此，除去家住附近比较方便来往的，多数人都愿意省下租房的钱选择住在员工宿舍里，即便根据规格不同，有几率是2-4人共同居住的多人间。

伏见拥有单独居住的权力，游离人群外的特质和性格令他不愿与八田以外的人共同生活在一起，也因此，他的宿舍经过个人调整从位置最好的一间换到远离楼道走道的最尾端。

不知是宗像的恶趣味抑或是巧合，公寓内出了小阳台向远处眺望，恰好可见吠舞罗管辖的区域。

拉开遮光帘，夕阳余晖让这间冰冷毫无生活气息如精品展览的屋子透显几分暖意。

手指覆上阳台门的透明玻璃，暖光反射至指尖触碰的镜像，伏见偏了偏身体，八田在开放式厨房里忙手忙脚的身影展现于此，镜像里半透明的他们距离几乎重叠，再近些，却又只剩下一个人的影子。

伏见垂下眼眸，镜像中，八田似乎察觉到他的视线转过身，撇着眉向他走来。

夕阳温柔萦绕着八田，偏深的橘色头发此刻被染的浅了些，让人想到成熟饱满的脐橙，或是熊熊燃烧的火焰本身。琥珀色眼眸染上鎏金色彩，盛着细碎金箔点缀潺潺流淌的甜滋滋糖浆。

八田走过来的步姿随意，身体放松，脚踩棉拖鞋，手里握着打蛋器，和他们吠舞罗在外同居时期相似。

他没有防备他。

发现这个事实，被夺目到眩晕的美好景象蛊惑，伏见伸出手，将被光晕环绕的人抱进怀里。他伏低身体，脸颊埋在八田脖颈处，唇贴着可以感知心脏跳动的颈动脉。

很危险啊，美咲。额发遮掩下的眼眸燃着死寂阴郁的火，寂静空间里的心跳声被放大，噗通、噗通。伏见听着，环抱肩膀的手移动，虚虚覆上后心的位置，亮光照不到的指缝间，开刃的尖锐匕首闪过一抹幽冷色调。

为什么美咲总是看着别人？

“……喂？”

八田微怔。

他们很久没有在战斗外的场合这样亲密接触，八田想了想，以为是麻醉剂药效过去，踌躇半晌，还是将手放在人脑袋上轻轻揉着，放软声音问：“很痛吗？差不多两个小时了吧，把冰箱里的雪糕拿出来吃？”

雪糕是楼下便利店买的，还是盒装，不容易弄脏手。八田算算时间，放进冰箱重新急冻几分钟也该够冰了，等了几秒没等到回应，索性直接伸手挣开伏见，去厨房把雪糕拿出来。

体贴地帮忙拆了外面一层塑料膜，掰开盒子，奶黄一片，是香草味的。八田忙着找勺子在哪，没能注意到伏见愣在原地迟迟收回匕首的举动和眼镜下毫不掩饰的眼神。

屋子真的很空，伏见本身不是乐于下厨的人，厨房某些基本该有的厨具都不见有，八田无法，只能勉强拿电饭煲蒸点好下口的肉粥和鸡蛋羹。

他一个人住习惯了，简单的料理是完全没有问题的，也不像伏见那样挑嘴，陪他一块吃点清淡软糯的东西也无所谓，否则方才回来路上经过披萨店就该外带一份，让伏见只能看他吃。

八田在厨房里忙活，嘴不能闲着似的吵吵嚷嚷，开着客厅电视还能和电视剧里正在演戏的角色对话。伏见挖着雪糕，屈腿坐在地板上开着笔记本电脑处理白天未完成的事务，偶尔抬头看一眼厨房。

时间沙漏好像倒转了过来，回到曾经。

解决完晚餐已经八点过半，体谅工作堆积成山和药效过去之后神色逐渐萎靡的病患，八田负责收拾碗筷清洗干净，止痛药之类的药物搁在台面，摆手放人去洗澡。

吐掉掺了血的棉球，医生开的药也不混水一块喝，干咽下去，伏见拂开蒙上水雾的镜子，伸手抚摸锁骨处灼烧过的皮肤，伤疤恢复的并不好，新生皮肉丑陋得重新联结在一起，带着恨意划过赤色火焰的纹路。

电视漫才表演忽高忽低的声音和八田畅快大笑的笑声传到浴室，伏见伸舌舔过剜掉阻生齿的地方，针刺一样的疼痛从伤处蔓延。止痛药从食道落入胃部，倒像激起疼痛腐坏的过期药，掺和八田表里如一的关切令他刚享用过食物的胃拧成一团，抽抽得疼。

美咲好烦。

伏见神经质地抓挠火焰纹路那块皮肤，锁骨的刺痛与其余地方变得相同，才悠悠停下近乎痴态的动作。他一手撑扶盥洗台，一手抹开蒙上水雾的镜子。镜面里，他呼吸粗重，双目沉寂，脸色病态得得有些青白，鱼搁浅濒临死亡的模样似乎都要比他现在好看。  
伏见拧转水龙头洗净双手，对指甲缝里清理出来的血珠和破开的一点皮肉视而不见。穿旧松垮的衣领伸手往上拉扯遮挡伤痕，清水带过脸庞，粗鲁的揉搓磨得脸颊泛出薄薄一层红。  
他看着镜子里面色红润的自己，转身离开浴室。  
和正常人一样。  
  
“美——咲——”  
伏见微笑着，沾满水珠湿漉漉的双手直接伸进坐在沙发上专注看节目哈哈大笑的人的后颈，指节悄悄一勾，如预料一般，笑声戛然而止，变调为惊叫。  
轻松接住朝面门猛然砸来的抱枕，伏见矮身躲过第二个，嘲弄的笑意大大方方让眼前人看见，趁人怒不可遏时抓住机会抻臂扣紧踢来的纤细脚踝，顺惯力一把将人小腿往腰上一搭，偏头躲开狠狠揍下的拳头，伸手环着后腰将其牢牢锁在怀中。  
“哎呀，美咲这么热情真的好吗？”  
伏见笑意愈加放肆，打趣的口吻并没让八田的火气降低多少。  
他收拢箍住腰肢的手，遗憾想，再拔一颗智齿让美咲留宿多一个星期也是好的，可惜没有。  
  
“混蛋！给我放开！”  
八田不明白伏见突然之间出神因为什么，但这是一个好机会。他冲人耳朵大声粗吼，不再顾忌病患身份直直给人一个头锤。  
腰间手一松，八田翻身落地，狠踹伏见小腿一脚，冷笑看人单膝跪地捂着被踹的地方吃痛，抓了换洗衣服转头走去洗澡。  
  
“美咲好暴力啊……”  
听见浴室落锁的声音伏见笑了笑，站起身，继续完成恶劣上司加给他的工作。  
他身上传递给大脑叫嚣疼痛的地方安静了下来，是美咲的功劳啊。  
比止痛药见效快。  
  
他的工作还有很多未完成，或者说要完成至少需要两至三天的时间，这是宗像自绑架事情告一段落批准他在宿舍处理文职公务的原因之一，另一个原因便是取消了他后两天的温泉放松旅行。  
当然，接到来自伏见拨打过来说话却是八田的电话之后，宗像便划掉他的名额。这件事伏见从秋山等人发送过来的信息中也推测出来了，何况两巨头带下属出去放松，本部也需要留一个人看守。  
八田洗完澡一身热乎乎走出来，原想再看会电视节目，看伏见面无表情敲着键盘认真工作的样子，踩进客厅的脚默默收了回去，把游戏机拿起就往卧室走。  
  
伏见外在形象给人惫怠无所事事的感觉，实则事务处理无可挑剔，进入工作状态比常人迅速，年仅十九就比大多数成年人优秀，不怪Scepter 4其余人对他都是信服的。且，宗像放心留他一人暂代职务，已经足够表明态度。  
  
鼠标点下发送，伏见身体后仰放松地靠着沙发，捏了捏眉心，视线下瞥，才注意到电脑显示的时间已是凌晨一点多。  
房间很是安静，缺少了另一个活跃跳脱的身影。  
“美——”  
伏见一惊，抻高身体要爬起来寻人就见八田裹着被子蜷缩成小小一团睡在他身后，手掌微微张开，游戏机滑到沙发边沿要掉不掉，屏幕已经亮了不知多久“Game Over”字样。  
咽下后半句话，伏见看见手边摆了一杯水，旁边是纸巾垫着的几粒止痛药抗炎药。

“美咲小小一只，沙发都睡不满，是吉娃娃吧。”

手肘撑着沙发边沿，伏见抚平八田四乱糟糟翘起的头发，指腹揩去嘴角淌出的一点津液，把人伸出被子外的腿掖进去。干完一切确保人睡得暖和，又趁熟睡不认事时俯身在红润微张的唇上轻啄一吻。

他拿起水杯将药片混着水一块囫囵吞下，继续剩下需要收尾二次核查的文件。

凌晨一点四十五分，Scepter 4任职的伏见猿比古先生第一次被迫深夜加班处理公务时感到心情愉悦。

END

彩蛋：

+1

等等！

混蛋猴子刚刚在干什么！？

哈？！

伏见喊出声时意识逐渐清晰的八田默默攥紧被子在心里无声尖叫，他脸色涨红，瞪大双眼定定注视眼前伸手就能触碰到的后脑勺，被那吻激得睡意退得一干二净。

+2

“出云，美咲要和猿比古合好了吗？”

安娜抛下凝视了有一会儿的弹珠，小跑到草薙腿边拉着他裤子，仰头询问。

“这个嘛……”草薙停下擦拭酒杯的动作，回忆八田在终端里拜托他的事，表情有些欣慰，“可能快了吧。”

+3

吠舞罗群聊

吃不下东西：八田哥今天没有回来……

女性是世界最美的存在：关于这个，推和SNS其他有关他们的照片和视频被删掉了

今天戴什么墨镜好：他们到底什么时候复合的啊？？？

小动物最高：他们不是住一起了吗？我看到他们一起去超市买菜了。

吃不下东西：你说什么！？？？？？

女性是世界最美的存在：你说什么！？？？？？

唔呼呼今天拍什么呢：啊呀，看来需要准备红豆饭了

—

医生和护士原挂号都是女性，伏西米要求换成男的，目的引导别人认错两人关系+晒并不存在的情侣关系(有点可怜呢

限定滑板一早买了，原定下一次干架打坏美咲用了很久的滑板借机送个新的当礼物，刚好这次有机会用上了。伏西米怎么都赚了


End file.
